Adhesives generally appear in liquid form and solidify after being applied ensuring the bonding of the surfaces to be joined. The solidification habitually results from the polymerization or the polycondensation of the basic components of the adhesive. For several years it has been increasingly sought to provide adhesive compositions also in solid form. The adhesives in this case are hot melts having, as the base, a thermoplastic resin which is solid at room temperature and possessing adhesive properties. These adhesives are liquefied in the molten state by heating, the bonding between the surfaces to be joined being ensured when the adhesive becomes solid upon cooling. These thermofusible adhesives generally result from the combination of two basic constituents: a thermoplastic resin and a tackifying resin which can also include additives such as wasces, stabilizers, fillers, plasticizers, and the like. In the present state, the hot melt adhesives have good adhesive properties but have the disadvantage of exhibiting poor heat resistance, a resistance that does not exceed about 70.degree. to about 80.degree. C. The best known basic thermoplastic resins are the polyamides, the atactic polypropylene and in particular the ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers.